soturikissatfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Soturikissat
Soturikissat (engl. Warriors tai Warrior Cats) on fantasiakirjasarja, joka kertoo villikissojen elämästä metsässä omissa klaaneissaan (Myrskyklaani, Jokiklaani, Varjoklaani, Tuuliklaani ja Taivasklaani). Sarja on suunnattu yli 10-vuotiaille. Kirjat on kirjoittanut Erin Hunter. 'Suomennetut kirjat' 'Ennustusten alku:' * Villiin luontoon * Tuli ja jää * Salaisuuksien metsä * Myrsky nousee * Vaarallinen polku * Pimeyden hetki 'Uusi profetia:' * Keskiyö * Kuunnousu * Aamunkoi * Tähtiyö * Iltahämärä * Auringonlasku 'Kolmikon mahti:' * Näkö * Pimeyden joki * Karkotus * Pimennys * Pitkät varjot * Auringonnousu 'Tähtien enne:' * Neljäs oppilas * Etäiset kaiut * Yön kuiskaukset * Kuun merkki * Unohdettu soturi * Viimeinen toivo 'Klaanien synty:' * Auringon polku * Myrskyn aika * Ensimmäinen taistelu * Hehkuva tähti 'Erikoisseikkailut:' * Tulitähden tehtävä * Taivasklaanin kohtalo * Sinitähden tarina * Väärätähden lupaus * Keltahampaan salaisuus * Pitkätähden kosto * Vatukkatähden myrsky 'Novellit:' * Paatsamalehden tarina * Usvatähden enne * Pilvitähden taival * Kertomattomia tarinoita (sisältää novellit Paatsamalehden tarina, Usvatähden enne ja Pilvitähden taival) 'Klaanien kirjat:' * Klaanien salaisuudet * Klaanien laki 'Graystripe's Adventure:' * Kadonnut soturi * Soturin turvapaikka * Soturin paluu Suomentamattomat kirjat 'Klaanien synty:' * Jaettu metsä (tulossa keväällä 2020) * Tähtien polku (tulossa syksyllä 2020) 'A Vision of Shadows:' * The Apprentice's Quest * Thunder and Shadow * The Shattered Sky * Darkest Night * River of Fire * The Raging Storm 'The Broken Code:' * Lost Stars * The Silent Thaw * Veil of Shadows * Darkness Within 'Erikoisseikkailut:' * Perhon Lennon Näky (tulossa syksyllä 2020) * Hawkwing's Journey * Tigerheart's Shadow * Crowfeather's Trial * Squirrelflight's Hope * Graystripe's Vow 'Novellit:' * Tigerclaw's Fury * Leafpool's Wish * Dovewing's Silence * Kertomuksia klaaneista (sisältää novellit Dovewing's Silence, Leafpool's Wish ja Tigerclaw's Fury) (tulossa kesällä 2020) * Mapleshade's Vengeance * Goosefeather's Curse * Spottedleaf's Heart * Pinestar's Choice * Thunderstar's Echo * Legends of the Clans (sisältää novellit Spottedleaf's Heart, Pinestar's Choice ja Thunderstar's Echo) * Redtail's Debt * Tawnypelt's Clan * Shadowstar's Life * The Path of a Warrior (sisältää novellit Redtail's Debt, Tawnypelt's Clan ja Shadowstar's Life) * Pebbleshine's Kits * Tree's Roots * Mothwing's Secret * A Warrior's Spirit (sisältää novellit Pebbleshine's Kits, Tree's Roots ja Mothwing's Secret) * Daisy's Kin 'Klaanien kirjat:' * Cats of the Clans * Battles of the Clans * Enter the Clans * The Ultimate Guide * The Warriors Guide 'Mangat:' * The Rise of Scourge * A Shadow in RiverClan Tigerstar and Sasha: * Into the Woods * Escape from the Forest * Return to the Clans Ravenpaw's Path: * Shattered Peace * A Clan in Need * The Heart of a Warrior SkyClan and the Stranger: * The Rescue * Beyond the Code * After the Flood 'Lyhyttarinat:' * The Elders' Concern * Spottedleaf's Honest Answer * After Sunset: The Right Choice? * Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy Triviaa * Tammikuussa 2019 kirjoja oli myyty yli 40 miljoonaa kappaletta.kidscreen * Soturikissat-kirjoja on käännetty 27 kielelle. * Vicky on sanonut, että Klaanien kirjoja voi tulla lisää.Vickyn Facebook-sivu ** Myöhemmin hän kuitenkin sanoi, ettei Klaanien kirjoja tulee enempää. * Vicky odottaa, että erikoisseikkailujen kansia päivitetään. * Vicky ilmoitti Facebook-sivullaan, että Alibaba Pictures -niminen elokuvastudio on ostanut oikeudet Warriors-elokuvan tekemiseen.Vickyn Facebook-sivu Lähteet ja sitaatit de:Warrior Cats (Buchreihe)en:Warriors booksfr:La guerre des Clansnl:Warrior Catspl:Wojownicy (seria)ru:Коты-воителиzh:猫武士 Luokka:Kirjat